Suerte de principiante
by Lady Cid
Summary: O el por qué Aldebarán no debe llevar a una inexperta a jugar al póquer. SagaXOC


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Danae, en cambio, sí es mía._

**Suerte de principiante**

—Señor Aldebarán, usted sabe muy bien que yo nunca he jugado a las cartas.

—Oh, bueno, Danae… ¡suéltate un poco! No está bien que seas tan seria últimamente. Se te está pegando lo amargado de tu amigo Saga.

La escudera dio un pequeño suspiro de frustración. ¿O su señor era menso, o se hacía? Si había algo que la emputaba era que le dijesen que el señor Saga era un amargado. Que le dijeran que ella era seria… si siempre lo había sido. Lo que pasaba era que ella decía cosas extrañas, para la mayoría del Santuario; hasta cuando insultaba mantenía una expresión tranquila, como si dijese el clima. La vida siempre se la tomó apasionadamente y muy seriamente como para pasar desapercibida.

—Querrá decir entonces que el señor Saga se ha contagiado de mi amargura, señor Aldebarán. Pero está bien… iré a jugar cartas con sus amigos. Nada más no se queje de mi ignorancia respecto a las cartas.

—Tranquila, tú aprendes muy rápido. Además es fácil. Un poco de dinero perdido no hace daño, mientras esto no se convierta en un vicio.

—Ay, señor…—la joven dejó la discusión por la paz. Lo que pasaba es que ella no se permitía el lujo de despilfarrar nada. Ella no vivía en el Santuario y si bien no pasaba estrechez económica, esto era por el hecho de que se permitía muy pocos lujos y todos ellos a un precio accesible. Los discos eran lo más lujoso. En cuanto a los adornos que usaba últimamente, eran todos de bisutería… ni de chiste se compraría algo de oro de verdad o diamantes. No estaba el horno para bollos, decían en su país.

—Vamos, linda. Nos reunimos en el templo de Capricornio, así que hay mucho que caminar.

La escudera soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ver a su señor tan alegre, aunque fuera para despilfarrar dinero, la animó y se dijo a sí misma que debía ser menos tacaña. Total… el dinero siempre podía volver. Se apresuró para ir donde el señor Shura seguramente estaría esperando.

Lo que pasó después tomó desprevenidos a todos…

—¡Pero si dijiste que no jugabas a las cartas!—dijo Aiolia sorprendido. La escudera había ganado la primera partida de póquer, para asombro de ella misma y de todos los varones presentes.

—Soy testigo de que por lo menos, delante de mi presencia, no ha tomado una baraja— ahora el mismo Aldebarán estaba asombrado. No tenía idea de que la joven iba a captar todo tan rápido.

—No la he tomado ni para hacer solitarios… ¿ustedes creen que iba a saber de esto?—dijo la mexicana con la expresión calmada, mientras trataba de revolver las cartas… intentos por demás fallidos…—Por favor, que alguno de los señores revuelva este mazo, porque apesto para esto.

—Deja, yo lo tomo, Danae— Kanon tomó el mazo y lo revolvió, para luego pasárselo a la escudera, que repartió las cartas, mientras veía a todos, valga la redundancia, con cara de póquer.

Mientras tanto, el hermano de Kanon miraba asombrado a la muchacha. Saga sabía perfectamente la opinión de la chica respecto a este juego. De hecho, se preguntó como era que el Santo de Tauro había convencido a la única mujer presente para venir a jugar póquer. La chica era más bien algo amarrada con su dinero. Solamente se permitía el lujo de comprarse música, una vez al mes y eso porque pensaba que la vida sin música era como llamar a la depresión a la puerta.

—Tengo un par de dieces— dijo Shura.

—Trío de doses— el que habló fue Aiolos.

—Trío de cuatros— ahora fue el León quien abrió la boca.

—Par de sotas— Kanon estaba algo decepcionado.

—Tengo un juego de color— dijo Aldebarán.

—Estoy jodido, no tengo nada—dijo el gemelo mayor de muy buen humor —¿Y tú, Danae?

La chica los miró, dio un suspiro y mencionó: —Tengo full de caballos— Y era cierto. Vieron las tres cartas iguales, más un par de treses.

—¡Otra vez ganó!—El Santo de Capricornio estaba en tanto molesto. Nunca le había mal en las cartas y ahora, una chica que no era capaz ni de revolver un mazo lo estaba derrotando.

Mu había llegado hacía algunos minutos y aunque nada debía tomarle por sorpresa, ver a su amiga escudera sentada con los muchachos, jugando lo dejó helado. Y más cuando oyó el grito de su compañero de batallas.

—Desde ahorita te digo, cabrita, que esta mujer no ha jugado a las cartas en su vida—si el ariano lo decía, era verdad.

—Suerte de principiante—dijo el capricorniano asombrado y enojado. Nunca le habían ganado una partida de póquer, y no esperaba que esa chica, que era más una intelectual que una jugadora, ganase todas las rondas que iban.

—Debe ser mi mala suerte en el amor—afirmó la escudera, sencillamente—ya sabéis, caballeros: afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en los amores—y siguió jugando tan tranquila como había estado en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Mientras tanto, Saga la miró extrañado. Esta chica no podía estar enamorada… ¿o sí?

—Si seguimos tu lógica, Danae, entonces yo debo ser muy amado por alguien porque en este día me ha ido peor que de costumbre—sonrió de muy buen humor.

"De veras que eres distraído, Géminis" El Santo de Aries solamente lo pensó. Él no se consideraba la persona correcta para revelarle que Danae de hecho estaba enamorada… muy enamorada.

—Podría ser, señor Saga. Y señor Mu… no se asuste usted también. Ya bastante tengo con las caras de asombro de los otros jugadores aquí presentes.

Sí, la chica de los anteojos no había cambiado ni siquiera un poco su expresión calmada, mientras miraba el siguiente juego: una flor imperial de corazones. Les esperaba otra ronda de bolsillos vacíos a los pobres Santos de Atenea.

"De verdad que eso sí es suerte de principiante" Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Mu, mientras miraba como todos revelaban sus cartas y contemplaban a la chica asombrados, enojados y heridos del ego.

—Aldebarán, por lo que más quieras: ya no convenzas a tu escudera para que venga a jugar.

Sí, Shura no estaba feliz.

**Esta es la noche de la que hablaba en Femineidad. Como vieron, hubo varios egos heridos ahí, aunque bueno... un mes después de eso, se les pasó el enojo, creo yo. Fue muy gracioso escribir esto... nos veremos en otra historia.**


End file.
